The present invention relates generally to a multi-function flashlight assembly that includes an integrated weapon mounting interface making the flashlight capable of being utilized for a handgun having an accessory rail provided ahead of the trigger guard.
In the prior art, flashlights for use in military applications have typically been constructed utilizing a tubular outer housing. In order to facilitate mounting of the flashlight onto other devices, such as military weapons, a relatively large clamp-type mounting assembly was required. Actuation of a flashlight retained in such a manner on the fire arm required a user to press a button at the rear of the flashlight in an axial manner. Such pressure not only contributes to the displacement of the flashlight within the clamp but also requires a user to move their thumb in an awkward manner to operate the flashlight.
In handguns, smaller flashlight accessories are typically mounted ahead of the trigger guard and the operational switches are toggle levers which move up and down. The difficulty with the arrangement is that when a user is gripping a handgun, the hand is oriented vertically, and the motion required to operate the switch is a sideways finger motion (up and down in relation to the weapon). This motion forces use of the finger in a weak and awkward direction as finger strength is significantly better in a front to back motion (i.e. trigger pull motion), not up and down.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an assembly that provides an improved method of compactly and reliably mounting a flashlight onto a handgun, and there is a further need for a multi-functional flashlight that is easier to operate and exhibits a high degree of reliability even in the most rugged environment.